


Negan Imagine ~ Nice and Warm

by thewalkingdeadimagines



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Implied Sexual Content, Negan - Freeform, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingdeadimagines/pseuds/thewalkingdeadimagines
Summary: Prompt: “Come back to bed”
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Negan Imagine ~ Nice and Warm

The first rays of sunlight streamed through the window as you plodded sleepily over the cold tiles of the bathroom.  
A sigh left your lips as a shudder ran down your back that let you shiver slightly before you grabbed the metallic handle of the door with a small yawn.  
“(Y/N)? Baby?”, you heard Negan ask drowsily as you opened the door to slip back into your bedroom.  
“Yeah? I’m here”, you said with another small yawn as you closed the bathroom door behind yourself and let your glance wander over the room.  
“Come back to bed”, you heard Negan’s voice grumble with a lightly complaining tone, his head lifting slightly from within the mountain of dark blankets and pillows around him.

Toddling still sleepily towards the big bed you ran your hands over your arms that were already covered in goosebumps before you crawled onto the sheets again just as a small chuckle left your lips as you saw him looking at you.  
His drowsy face was turned towards you, his sleepy eyes darting at you while his usually slicked back hair stood out into all directions.  
“What?”, he asked with a small smirk as you slightly shrugged your shoulders and leaned in to peck his lips.  
“Bed head suits you”, you mumbled with a small chuckle as you let go of his lips.  
“Getting some head in bed suits me too”, he grumbled back, a wide smirk planting over his face as you slightly shoved his chest with a chuckle just as a throaty laugh left his lips.  
“Come here”, he mumbled, opening his arms for you while a yawn traveled up his throat before you let your body sink into his warm embrace.  
A deep, content hum rumbled through his throat as soon as his arms wrapped around your body and pulled you against his chest.  
“You’re so warm”, you mumbled, snuggling your face deeply into his chest just as his familiar scent began to enclose you.  
“And you gotta be freezing, you got some cold ass feet there”, Negan grumbled with a small chuckle as you felt his legs brushing against yours.  
“Yeah, that’s why I got you as my heater”, you chuckled into the fabric of his shirt before one of his hands grabbed the dark blanket to tuck you in along with him.  
Tightened his arms around you he hooked one of his legs around yours, bringing you even closer to his warm body as his closeness and touch let small hums escape your lips.  
“If you continue making those fucking sounds I’ll get you hot on a damn other way”, you heard him mumble with a chuckle as he buried his head into the curve of your shoulder while his hot breath hit your skin,.  
Just as you felt his beard stubble tickling you, his lips began to place some drowsy and sloppy kisses on your neck while deep and content rumbles sounded through his chest.  
Closing your eyes and feeling how a smile began to spread over your face you felt his lips beginning to tease over your jaw, leaving a warm and dampish trail on your skin while his strong arms kept you close to his warm chest.  
Entangling your legs slightly with his you pressed your body tightly against him, yearning for more of his heat and his scent as you hummed in approval to his touch.  
Slowly, you felt his warm lips wandering to the corner of your mouth, pressing some small kisses on the sensitive skin before they captured your lips longingly while his rough hands stroke over your skin, bringing even more warmth into your body.  
“Nice and warm now?”, you heard Negan ask mumbling against your lips as you let out another small hum, nodded slightly and cuddled back up to him.  
“Now I’ll take that as a damn yes”, he deeply chuckled as you nuzzled your face against his neck.  
And while you felt him tightening his arms a last time around you as he leaned his head against yours the sleep began to pull you back into its depths.


End file.
